puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Missions
=Missions and the Navy= __TOC__ Missions can always be found from the Notice Board on any colonized island. Each mission is a short, fun assignment designed to highlight a different part of the Puzzle Pirates experience, from Sailing with the Navy to playing Treasure Drop at the Inn. Accepting a Mission When you accept a mission, you will have an tab appear in your 'Ahoy!' panel reminding you of your objective. You can cancel and abort the Mission at any time, then go back to the Noticeboard for another -- there is no penalty for canceling a Mission. Remember, you can always reach the Notice Board from the Island Map. If ye be at sea, simply select 'Go Home'. There are a few different kinds of mission available... Navy Missions As you may have noticed, ye be as poor as a church mouse when yer rescued from that desert island. Time to earn some money, perhaps? Fortunately, at each starting port there are Navy ships seeking to recruit hard-working sailors to work passage between the islands and try to keep the seas clean of notorious Brigands. Each Navy mission is to perform a particular puzzle duty, such as manning the bilge pumps or the sails. When you are accepted for a job, you are immediately whisked away to the vessel. Only the stations relevant to your mission will be available, though there may be other pirates on-board performing other duties. If you want to see the world, you can always hop off at the destination island. If you find yourself stuck at an island, fear not, you can always return to your home island using the appropriate button on the menu. Getting Paid You will be paid at the completion of each leg of the voyage when you reach an island. The Navy pays according to your performance and the number of leagues you sail. Navy Rank As you work for the Navy, you will find that your Navy Rank increases. The Navy ranks are as follows: * Stowaway * Apprentice Sailor * Sailor * Petty Officer * Chief Petty Officer * Ensign * Lieutenant * Lieutenant Commander * Commander * Captain * Admiral With certain ranks you will gain new items of clothing, such as a bandana, or even boots! The color of the clothing you receive is determined by your home island. Challenge Missions In addition to the Navy, there are other ways to practice yer skills. By selecting a Challenge Mission, you will be taken to the Palace to meet with a computer-controlled tutor who specializes in a particular puzzle. Challenge them to a game and enjoy! If you win, the next Challenge Mission of that puzzle type will be more difficult. There is no reward for these missions, but you'll find that the experience comes in handy in your future piratical career! Parlor Game Missions A pirate loves to relax and play all sorts of parlor games with hearties. Parlor Game missions introduce you to the wide variety of Parlor Games available for play in Puzzle Pirates. Crafting Job Missions Somehow all this carousing needs to be paid for, and working a job at a stall is a fine way to earn a few Pieces of Eight. The Crafting Missions are there to introduce you to the Crafting Puzzles. By working a stint in one of the stalls you are directed to, you should earn some good money! Shopping Missions Should a pirate accrue some Pieces of Eight, they will naturally want to spend it! A pirate with sufficient PoE will be able to take a mission to purchase a new sword or some new clothes. Category:Official Documentation